


Cold Hands, Warm Hearts [Podfic]

by juniperphoenix



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Snowed In, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 06:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13208304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniperphoenix/pseuds/juniperphoenix
Summary: Podfic of a story by Sholio. Author's summary:"Come to Seacouver, Amanda. The winters here are so much milder than Paris, Amanda." This story is so fluffy that you could probably shear it and make a sweater.





	Cold Hands, Warm Hearts [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sholio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Cold Hands, Warm Hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/189657) by [Sholio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/pseuds/Sholio). 



  


Right-click and save to download the podfic as an [mp3](http://purplelagoon.org/audio/cold_hands_warm_hearts/%5bHighlander%5d%20Cold%20Hands,%20Warm%20Hearts.mp3) (11.6 MB) or as an [m4b audiobook](http://purplelagoon.org/audio/cold_hands_warm_hearts/%5bHighlander%5d%20Cold%20Hands,%20Warm%20Hearts.m4b) (10.9 MB).

Length: 12:05  



End file.
